Chapter 13: Hanging Out
(July 13, 2013. The second part begins at an overhead view of Los Angeles at night.) * Bertar: (voiceover) Welcome back to Raven: The Gotham City Sirens in Universal Studios Hollywood where you'll never know what you're gonna see. (A flash of light takes us into a flashback of earlier today, where Beck Oliver, taking some citizens on the studio tour. He is in the front tram in the driver's seat. Reggos is being interviewed by Dyrel.) * Beck Oliver: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Universal Studios tour! * Reggos: I always wanted a tour here at Universal Studios, so, today, they're gonna let Beck do it. (It skips to Beck and the citizens at the set of '''Jaws'.)'' * Beck Oliver: There is a shark fin in the water. Oh! The diver's getting eaten by the shark! That's like somebody going out on the first obstacle! (It skips to the tram heading into the entrance of '''Fast and Furious'.)'' * Beck Oliver: Put those glasses on! Let's get fast and furious! (Cut to part of the ride.) * Dominic Toretto: Hit the nitric! (Then, it cuts to the four trams of the tour exiting the ride. The citizens cheer.) * Beck Oliver: Was that awesome, ladies and gentlemen? You want fast and furious action here in 2013? What are you gonna watch? American Ninja Warrior! (Another flash takes us back to the present time.) * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Oh, I have to go there next time, Beck. * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) It was such a blast. (Tori and Jade go over to Kafsum.) * Kafsum: What do you guys wanna sing? * Tori Vega: Uhhh...T-305. * Kafsum: Alright. (Kafsum plays "Take A Hint". Tori and Jade get on stage and sing.) * Tori Vega: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? * I can always see them coming, from the left or from the right. * Jade West: I don’t want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite. * But it always seems to bite me in the -- * Tori Vega: Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot. * Jade West: You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not. * Tori Vega: You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth. * Both: And that is when it started going south. Oh! * Get your hands off my hips, before I'll punch you in the lips. * Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. * No you can’t buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. * I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint. * Tori Vega: I guess you still don’t get it, so let’s take it from the top. * Jade West: You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop!" * Tori Vega: And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped. * Both: You’d be here and I’d be on a yacht. Oh! * Get your hands off my hips, before I'll punch you in the lips. * Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. * No you can’t buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. * I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint. * Tori Vega: What about “no” don’t you get? * Jade West: So go and tell your friends. * Both: I’m not really interested. * Tori Vega: It’s about time that you’re leaving. * Jade West: I’m gonna count to three and... * Both: Open my eyes and you’ll be gone... * Jade West: One... * Tori Vega: Get your hands off my— * Jade West: Two... * Tori Vega: Or I'll punch you in the- * Jade West: Three... * Tori Vega: Stop you're staring at my— * Both: Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. I am not your missing link. * Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes